Different Worlds
by gloomygraveyardgirl
Summary: Bella's little sister, Sophia, has lived with her aunt and cousin for the past seven years. That would be normal, except that they both live in Mystic Falls. Let's face it; nobody gets out of there alive. Why should Sophie be an exception? After everything that went down in Mystic Falls, Sophie is ready to leave all the supernatural drama behind. (read the a/n please!)
1. Coming Home

**A/N; Attention readers! This is a very important announcement. In this story, I will be adding a sister to the Originals and I will be adding a Salvatore sister. If you don't like it, don't read it. However, I'm trying to blend it as seamlessly as possible. In this story, Silas has already been defeated. Caroline has left with Klaus, Jenna and Ric are still alive and traveling the world together, Elena never became a raging bitch, and Kennett is definitely happening. All the other changes will be explained in time. The other Original sister won't be introduced until later in the story, but her name is Tabitha, just so you know. And the Salvatore sister's name is Giulietta "Juliet" Salvatore. **

**Okay, long-ass author's note over... **

**I own nothing... ;)**

* * *

_"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming..."  
_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's September now. I have finally left Mystic Falls behind, along with most of the other supernatural creatures. I am so ready for some normal. It seems like just yesterday, I was a normal teenage girl living with my cousin and aunt. Now, I am one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. It is not a good feeling. I'm finally making my way back to Washington. I haven't been since I was twelve, and I'm kind of looking forward to it. I have missed Charlie, and of course, I've missed Bells. I wonder how her life has been going… I haven't had the chance to talk to her much over this past year. _

_I think I'm going to tell her… I wonder how that will go._

_- SS_

Sophie stashed her diary back into her bag. She stopped in Port Angeles to rest a while, but she had to get back on the road soon. She planned to surprise her sister, Bella, for her birthday. She had already planned it with Charlie, who seemed _ecstatic _finally to have both of his girls home. Sophie took the hair tie from her gearshift and pulled her chocolate brown tresses away from her face.

She left the small café booth that she occupied for the past hour and started on her journey. The worst thing about Washington State was the incessant rain. The legs of her jeans were soaked by the time she made it to her car, and her new, plum-colored sweater wasn't much better. The cold didn't exactly bother her, but it certainly wasn't comfortable. She got into her car- a used Toyota Corolla- and turned the heat on full blast.

She pulled out of the parking spot and made the hour-long drive to her birth town- Forks, Washington.

* * *

In the end, it didn't take more than forty-five minutes to get to her childhood home. It was still the same as she remembered it- the white color, the bay window that overlooked the back yard- everything was the same. She took a deep breath and let it go before turning off her car and getting out. She could do this; it was no big deal. So she had skipped a grade, and would now be the youngest senior at the school. It was no big deal, really.

She walked to the front door, and knocked softly. She heard Charlie announce that he would get it, and the door swung open revealing her father. He looked a bit older than the last time she had seen him, but he wasn't looking too bad for his age.

"It's great to see you, Soph," he said in a hushed tone. He didn't want Bella to catch on to the surprise.

"It's great to see you too, dad," Sophie replied.

"Well, come on in here… give your old man a hug," he said.

Sophie smiled and stepped over the threshold with ease. She let out a small sigh of relief, and hugged her father for the first time in four years. Everyone in her family had a very interesting relationship. Charlie and Sophie were both kind of quiet at first, but Sophie would open up the more she got to know you. Charlie, however, was never really the talkative type.

"Hey Bells… I've got another birthday surprise for you," Charlie announced.

Sophie hid behind her father easily, not wanting to ruin the surprise. She heard Bella sigh, and she could clearly see her sister's expression in her mind's eye. She would be wearing the half-smile that she always wore, and trying not to feel too awkward with accepting gifts.

"Dad, I thought we agreed… no more gifts or surprises," she said.

Sophie smirked- that was just like Bella, alright. She hated when people made a fuss over her. Bella walked into the hallway where Charlie and Sophie were, and Bella gasped as Sophie stuck her head around.

"Sophie?" she asked.

"The one and only," Sophie replied.

Bella laughed and twirled her sister around in a big hug. Sophie and Bella had always been the best of friends, and she was happy to know that hadn't changed in the year since she had last seen her sister. Charlie excused himself, claiming that he had to leave for work, and Bella led Sophie to the kitchen table so they could talk.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked with a joyful expression.

"Well, I thought that I would finish up my senior year in my hometown," Sophie replied.

Bella's brow furrowed, and she said; "Your senior year? You're only sixteen," Bella said.

"I know, but I'll be seventeen in October. And, I might have skipped a grade," she teased.

Bella looked at her in disbelief, and shook her head. "Of course," she sighed. "So, do you start today?" Bella asked.

Sophie shook her head. "Nope, not today. I start the first day of my senior year tomorrow," she said wistfully. "But… I do have to get my schedule today. Could you help a sister out?" she asked.

Bella breathed a laugh and said; "Yeah… oh! Before I forget, I want you to meet my boyfriend."

Sophie froze, and a mischievous grin spread across her face. Bella had only one boyfriend during her entire life- Joseph Samuels, in the fourth grade. He only wanted to be her boyfriend because he knew that she packed a chocolate pudding in her lunch every day. Sophie straightened him out real quick when she learned of that.

"Tell . Me . Everything," Sophie demanded.

Bella looked down at the table in embarrassment, but she had a small smile on her face. "His name is Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, and I… love him," she said.

"Like, _love him_, love him?" Sophie asked.

Bella laughed. "Yes, Sophie. _Love him_, love him…" she said.

"Wow. That sounds… intense," Sophie teased.

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Come on, little sister. It's time for me to introduce you to Forks High School," she said.

Sophie laughed and followed her sister to the high school.

* * *

Apparently Forks High School didn't welcome new students very often, because Sophie got stares from the students everywhere she went. Sophie was by no means an unattractive girl. She was tanned, more so than Bella, and she had chocolate brown hair. That was the only thing she seemed to share with her sister- other than her stubbornness, of course. Bella had pretty, chocolate brown eyes, whereas Sophie had hazel eyes. She might be a bit too skinny, and she was definitely too short, but overall she wasn't a bad package.

However, the kids at this school were staring at her as if she were the last girl on Earth. She had to look in the bathroom mirror a few times to make sure she hadn't suddenly sprouted a second head… she hadn't. She spent the day going with Bella to her classes. They had almost every class together, except gym.

"So, do you like it here?" Sophie asked as she walked down the hallway with her sister.

"Yeah, I do. At first, I was a little iffy, but then I met my friends and things shaped up," Bella explained.

Sophie smirked. "I don't suppose this über gorgeous boyfriend you've been telling me about had anything to do with that," she stated.

Bella was about to reply when a young man, with perfectly sculpted bronze hair, approached them. He somehow reminded Sophie of her friend and surrogate older-brother, Stefan. He was tall and sturdy, with a thin waste and sculpted arms. She could only assume that _this_ was _the_ Edward her sister had fawned over all day. He didn't look too bad, and Sophie understood what Bella meant by good-looking, even though he wasn't her type at all.

Bella cleared her throat and looked at Sophie. "Sophie, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my sister Sophia Swan," she introduced.

Edward gave a small, but seemingly forced smile, and said; "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sophia."

Sophie smiled a _genuine_ smile and said; "Please, call me Sophie."

After introductions were made between the two, a young woman jumped over the railing of the stairs. She was as short and thin as Sophie was, with pale skin and black hair. It was in a pixie cut that most people can't pull off; it totally worked for her, though. Her eyes were a striking gold color, as were the young man's that came to stand behind her.

She trapped Bella in a hug, wishing her a happy birthday, while Bella tried to get her to shush. Sophie stood in the back and waited for more introductions to be made. She watched as the young woman handed Bella her gift.

"You're going to love it… _trust me_," she said, as though it were some sort of inside joke.

Bella sighed and thanked her, before turning to her sister. "Alice, Jasper, this is my sister Sophie," she announced.

Sophie smiled at the two, who smiled back at her with a confused expression. "It's lovely to meet you," Alice said before giving Sophie a hug. "You should definitely come to Bella's birthday party tonight. It's at our house."

"I will be there," Sophie said.

"Great! See you later, guys," she said before walking off with Jasper.

"Well… I would love to stay and soak up all the knowledge that this school has to offer, but I'm technically not supposed to be here until tomorrow. So… I am going to go visit Jake," Sophie announced.

Bella smirked and said; "Mhm… _sure_ you are. I'm sure Jake has missed you a lot since you've been gone," she teased.

Sophie rolled her eyes and hugged her sister before walking to her car and driving to La Push.

* * *

Sophie drove the winding road to the Quileute reservation. She used to come here with Charlie all the time as a kid, and she had always been best friends with Jacob Black. She had always had a crush on him, and she thought he had one on her, but neither of them had ever acted on it. She parked her car in front of the little red house. It was the same as she remembered, and she wanted to jump with joy at the thought of seeing her best friend again.

She was preparing to walk up the ramp on the front of the house, but her heightened hearing led her to the back yard. She heard three young men arguing, and one of them sounded- kind of- like her friend Jake. His voice had gotten much deeper, though, and she was impressed. She walked to their makeshift garage and knocked on the wall. The three boys turned to look at her, and their mouths dropped open.

"Sophie?" one of them asked. It had to be Jake- his face still looked the same- but he was so buff that it threw her off guard.

"Jacob?" she asked.

He walked to her and gave her a huge hug, spinning her around in the process. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

She laughed. "I've been living with my aunt and cousin in Virginia. I've missed you!" she said, giving him another hug.

Someone cleared their throat, and the two broke apart. Sophie blushed, but she also smiled at the two young men standing in front of them. One had long hair- like Jacob's- and the other had short curls. They were both tanned and rather attractive.

"So Jake… aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Sophie asked, nudging him with her elbow.

Jake sighed. "I suppose. Sophie, that's Quill Ateara, and that's Embry Call. Guys, this is my friend Sophia Swan," he said.

Quill and Embry shared a look, as if they were secretly communicating some inside joke to one another. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sophia…" Quill said with a teasing tone.

Sophia raised her eyebrow, and said; "It's nice to meet you too."

"So… how long are you staying?" Embry asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably stay after I graduate later this year," Sophie explained.

"You're not eighteen yet," Jacob said.

"I skipped a grade," Sophie explained. "And, I figured I should spend some time with Charlie."

"Hmm, well, I hope you stay for a while. Jake wouldn't shut up about you the last time you left," Quill teased.

Sophia chuckled and looked to Jake, who seemed to be extremely embarrassed. He looked like he wanted to tear Quill's head off. "I doubt that's true. I haven't been here since I was twelve," Sophie said.

"Exactly. Do you know how frustrating it is to listen to him talk about the same person for four years?" Embry asked.

"Well, I do apologize. I'll pay for your therapy," she said. "I just wanted to say hi, and I'll see you around! I wish I could stay, but I have a party to go to."

"Come back soon," Quill said as she began to walk away.

"Oh don't worry, I intend to," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N; End chapter one. How was it? Did you enjoy it? Is there anything that I should change so far? I hope not... I really like this idea. Thanks for reading, everyone! Chapter two is coming soon! **


	2. The Cave

_"The harvest left no food for you to eat_  
_You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see_  
_But I have seen the same_  
_I know the shame in your defeat"_

* * *

After talking with Edward and Bella for a while, it was finally time to go to the party. Apparently Alice was almost as bad as Caroline when it came to parties and planning. Since Bella was dressing up, she decided she should too. She wore a vintage-styled, silver/white dress with black heels. She followed Edward in her own car, just in case Bella wanted to stay longer than Sophie did.

They arrived, and Alice met them outside. She told Edward that Bella had to go through the back way, so that she wouldn't see the surprise. Apparently she wasn't quite finished setting things up yet. Alice enlisted Sophie's help with the finishing touches, and she pulled her through the front door.

Everything looked amazing. There was pink everywhere- the cake, the décor, Alice's dress. The wrapping paper on the gifts, however, weren't pink. They were silver and sparkly. However, even though the room should have looked like it were decorated for a toddler, it was quite tasteful. Alice had managed to make it look classy, without going overboard, by mixing cream colors in with the varying shades of pink.

Sophie looked at the gift in her hands- something she was planning on giving Bella at home, but decided that the birthday party would be a better option. She noticed that her black, glittery wrapping paper didn't really fit the wrapping paper in Alice's plans. She handed it to Alice with a sheepish grin.

"It doesn't really match…" Sophie said apologetically.

"It's okay. It will make a nice accent piece. She can open that one first," Alice said.

"So, what did you need me to do first?" Sophie asked.

Alice seemed to think for a moment, before gesturing to a man on the ladder. "Can you hand Carlisle the streamers?" she asked.

"Of course," Sophie replied.

She moved to stand next to the ladder with rolls of streamers in hand. It was a ladder on wheels, and a woman with lovely reddish-brown hair and a heart shaped face was pushing the ladder along the wall. She stopped when she got to the end of the wall, and turned to Sophie.

"It's so nice to meet you, Sophie. I'm Esme," she said.

She offered her hand to shake, and Sophie took it. It was cold, but the temperature didn't bother her that much. She wondered, though, why someone's hand would be so cold. The man named Carlisle, with lovely blond locks and kind gold eyes, carefully descended the ladder. He shook Sophie's hand next.

"I'm Carlisle," he said. She saw when he noticed her ring, and said; "That's a lovely ring."

"Oh… thanks. My friend gave it to me," she replied. It technically wasn't a lie. Bonnie did make it for her.

She noticed that he shared a small glance with Esme, and for a moment Sophie thought they knew. She didn't think she could handle more judgment. Alice came flitting down the stairs, like a faerie taking flight, with Bella in tow. Edward was right behind them, and the same blond young man from the school waited at the bottom of the stairs. A burly man with dark hair arrived, holding hands with a model-esque blonde woman. She was painfully beautiful, and Sophie felt self-conscious just looking at her.

"Who's this?" the burly man asked.

"This is Sophie, Bella's sister… Sophie, this is Emmett and Rosalie," Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you, Sophie," Emmett said. Rosalie simply rolled her eyes and looked away.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sophie replied with a smile, ignoring Rosalie. That's just how Sophie was. If you didn't want to get to know her, she wasn't going to beg for your attention.

"Alice, that cake is huge. You guys don't even eat…" Bella said, before quickly adding, "sugar. You guys don't eat sugar," she said.

Edward and Emmett smirked, and Sophie let it go. Bella was acting strange, but she wouldn't force it out of her. She was keeping a pretty big secret too, so she would be a hypocrite if she got upset that Bella was hiding something.

"Okay… presents!" Alice said. She handed Sophie's gift to Bella first. "That one's from your sister," she said.

Bella gave her an incredulous look, and opened the gift neatly. She smiled when she saw what it was. "Jane Eyre, an autobiography edited by Currer Bell," she said.

"It's autographed… Where did you get that?" Edward asked.

"My friend comes from a family of antique collectors, and they have tons of original copies of books. I bought it from him," Sophie said.

"Wow, that's amazing," Alice said. "Okay, now Emmett's gift."

Bella took the wrapped package from Alice and shook it a little. It didn't make any sound, and she looked confused. Everyone smirked, and Emmett said; "I already installed it in your truck. Finally a decent sound system for that…"

"Hey… don't diss the truck," Bella said.

Sophie laughed, and watched with excitement as Alice handed her another gift. This one was from Esme and Carlisle. "Just a little something to brighten your day," Carlisle said.

"Yes… you've been looking rather pale lately," Esme teased, which caused most of the people in the room to laugh.

Bella slid her finger underneath the paper, and when she pulled it out, the paper cut her finger. There was only one drop of blood, a miniscule little thing really- it didn't even tempt Sophie's vampire senses- but something was wrong.

"No!" Edward shouted.

He pushed Bella out of the way, but she went flying into a table that held a glass vase. Now there was more blood, and glass embedded in Bella's arm. Sophie flashed to her sister's side to offer better protection against whatever Jasper was trying to do. Carlisle walked over calmly and ripped a piece of fabric from the tablecloth, tying a tourniquet around Bella's upper arm.

After a few moments of shocked expressions from some of the other vampires, Emmett and Rosalie finally got Jasper out the door. Esme left shortly after that, offering Bella an apologetic look. Edward tried to stay, but Sophie could tell he wasn't breathing.

"Edward, you should go. Jasper will obviously be upset with himself, and I'm sure he'll only listen to you right now," Carlisle said.

Edward lingered a moment, but finally gave up and left the house. Alice looked apologetically, and said; "I- I can't. I'm so sorry."

Carlisle looked to Sophie and asked; "Can you heal her?"

Sophie was taken aback for a moment, but the she shook it off and said; "Yeah, but we'll need to get the glass out of her arm first."

* * *

Sophie was helping Carlisle take the glass pieces out of Bella's arm. She was being surprisingly calm for someone who just saw her sister flash across the room in seconds. "I never wanted to have a party," Bella said.

"It's not your fault," Carlisle replied.

"How did you know?" Sophie asked. "About me."

"I saw your ring, and your blood isn't tempting to any of my children. Edward can't read your mind, and he was quite upset that it happened again," Calrisle said.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Didn't you see what happened?" Sophie replied.

Bella shook her head, and Sophie smirked. "Bella, your sister is a vampire," Carlisle said.

"But... you're not cold. You're not... hard as rock," she said.

"She's a different species," Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean a different species?" Sophie asked.

"We are known as the cold ones in the vampire world. I've only met your kind once or twice, but they're completely different," Carlisle said.

"How so?" Bella asked.

"Well, we don't have fangs. She does," he explained.

Now that most of the blood was cleaned up, Edward was able to come back in the room. He seemed quite interested in what Sophie was.

"I don't see fangs, Carlisle," he said.

Sophie took a deep breath, and before she knew it, her vampire features were on display. She felt her fangs drop, and she knew the veins were rippling underneath her eyes. She heard everyone in the room gasp, aside from Carlisle. She made her vampire features go away, and her face was back to normal. Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper still hadn't returned, but Emmett and Alice were back as well.

"What else makes you different?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know that there were two different species of vampire until now," Sophie said. "Carlisle seems to know about it, though."

"It's true," Carlisle said. He gestured at the chairs around the table, and everyone sat. "In my early years, after my time with the Volturri, I ran into a vampire who called himself Klaus."

"Ah Klaus... who hasn't he met," Sophie sighed rhetorically.

"You know him?" Carlisle asked. Sophie nodded, and told him to continue with the differences. "I don't know the entire story of how the species split into two separate categories, but I do know it's... simpler to kill their kind."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"With our kind, you must tear them apart and burn the pieces. With their kind, a simple stake to the heart will suffice," Carlisle said.

"Seriously?" Edward asked.

"Yes. And sunlight burns us too... but it doesn't seem to bother you," Sophie added.

"They sparkle," Bella said.

Sophie furrowed her brow. So, she had to wear a ring to avoid burning in the sun, and they could walk around in full daylight sparkling? That wasn't fair.

"There is one more thing that they can do," Carlisle said. He handed a small glass and a small knife to Sophie. She understood what he was doing. He wanted her to demonstrate how her blood could heal. She cut her palm, and let her blood drip into the small glass. The room was filled with shocked faces as they watched her hand heal within seconds.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as she handed the glass to Bella.

"If a human is injured, and they drink vampire blood, it will heal them within minutes," Sophie explained. "There would be no need for stitches if Bella drank this."

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

Sophie nodded, and sat the glass in front of Bella when it became clear she wouldn't take it. Bella looked to Edward, who was looking at Bella. Bella turned her gaze to the blond vampire, and he nodded his head. She looked at the glass, and then turned it up. She grimaced, but her arm healed quickly. The entire room watched in amazement as the skin knitted together.

"Amazing," Edward said.

"Okay, so I'm going to head on home. I feel like I may have overstayed my welcome. Tell Jasper I hope he feels better," she said as she headed out to her car and drove home.

She didn't even bother showering. She went straight to her bed and crashed. Today was a long day, and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N; There we go! I hope it wasn't too horrible. Yes, Carlisle knows about the other species of vamps, because he's the oldest. My other OC's are going to be making an appearance later in the story to better explain the split in the vampire species. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Head Over Heels

**A/N; Here's the next chapter guys! I know it's kind of long, but I hope you enjoy! :) There is a lot of info in this one. **

* * *

"I wanted to be with you alone  
And talk about the weather  
But traditions I can trace against the child in your face  
Won't escape my attention"

* * *

Sophie woke to Bella knocking on her door. When she looked at the clock, it read 6am. She walked to her bedroom door and opened it, allowing Bella to enter. Her sister looks at her with an expression of distrust, and that makes Sophie feel terrible. She could always compel her to forget, but she didn't want to do that. It wouldn't be fair to Bella, and Sophie didn't want to hide who she was anymore.

"Hey Bella," Sophie said as she went to sit on her bed, patting the spot next to her in a signal for Bella to sit. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Not well, no," Bella replied. "H-how can you be a… vampire?" she asked.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a different type of vampire from those you're accustomed to. I woke up late last night, because I felt really bad about not telling you. I had a very long instant-messaging chat with my friend, and she told me all about the differences," Sophie said.

"Your friend is a vampire?" Bella asked.

Sophie nodded. "She's older than me; much older. She was born in 1849," she said.

Bella's eyes widened. "Whoa," she said.

Sophie chuckled. "That was my reaction. Anyway, I can tell you anything you want to know. But, for the sake of your sanity, I think it'd be best for you to ask questions rather than me diving headfirst into the story," she said.

Bella nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay… so your blood healed me. Why?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not certain, but I think that it's due to the fact that there must always be a balance of nature. Vampires are designed to kill, and they cause destruction. To balance this, we are able to save life as well as take it," Sophie explained.

Bella seemed to think about this for a moment, and then continued with her questions. "So, how did you… turn?" she asked.

Sophie paused as she remembered that day. It was painful, but she had accepted it. "Before I tell you, I have to explain how we turn. It's different than the cold ones. Their species is toxic… venomous. With us, you have to die with vampire blood in your system," she said.

"So… you died with it in your system. How?" her sister asked.

"Well… it all started at a charity event in Mystic Falls; a masquerade ball…"

* * *

_Sophie had been looking for Matt all evening. Caroline wanted her to make sure he stayed out of trouble, because there was something off about him. She and her friend Sarah had been dancing with him and Tyler, but she lost him. She didn't want Caroline to be upset at her, so she went to ask people if they'd seen him. _

_She moved through the crowd, and she spotted Stefan dancing with Elena. She instantly felt jealous when she saw how pretty Elena looked, but she pushed it away. Caroline was acting less insecure, so she could too. She walked over to ask Stefan about Matt. _

"_Stefan, I can't find Matt. Have you seen him?" she asked._

"_No, I'm sorry," Stefan replied._

"_Oh. Elena, you look so gorgeous. I love your dress," Sophie complimented. _

"_Thanks," Elena replied. "I love your necklace, it's so pretty," she said, gesturing towards the necklace Bella had sent her as a gift last year. _

"_Oh... thank you," she replied._

"_Wait, it's a little… twisted," Elena said. "Let me fix it for you."_

_Sophie held still as Elena walked behind her, but what happened next was completely unexpected. She felt a white hot, searing pain in her back, as Stefan said something that sounded like 'Katherine, don't…'_

"_Paralyzed from the waist down…" she said. _

_Then, all Sophie heard was a sickening crack before her world went black. _

* * *

"So, that's how it happened," Sophie said.

Bella looked to be on the verge of tears. "Oh my gosh… but, how did you have vampire blood in your system?" she asked.

"Earlier that day, I hurt my ankle at cheerleading practice. Caroline didn't want me to miss the competition that would happen a week later, so she healed me," Sophie explained.

"Wow… so what happened when you woke up?" Bella asked.

Sophie sighed and said; "It was very… difficult."

* * *

_Sophie felt her eyes open, but she couldn't see anything as she looked around. It was a dense darkness. When she tried to breathe in, water filled her mouth. She began panicking, and kicked her way to the top. She gathered her surroundings… she was in the ravine. How the hell did she get there? She swam to the edge and climbed out of the water. _

_She shivered as she walked through the woods. She had always played near the ravine with her friends when she was younger, but she was too confused to find her way back home at the moment. She wandered through the woods aimlessly. Everything was different. The biting of the cool night air on her wet skin was more intense. The stars glittered more than they had before, and she could hear so much more clearly. _

_She felt heat coming from down the trail, and was able to smell burning wood. Someone was camping. She came across two people, and they seemed to be on a date. They were lying there, looking up at the stars, talking about their never ending love. Soon, they began horsing around, and the man fell. He cut his leg on a rock, and the woman left to get a first-aid kit from the car. Sophie wasn't paying any attention, though. She was completely focused on the blood trickling down his leg. _

_She stepped out of the tree line, and silently made her way towards the man. He didn't hear her coming, and a small part noted that this was like a lion stalking its prey. Another part of her told her that she didn't care. She needed this, and she was all that mattered right now. She got behind him, and tapped him on his shoulder. _

_He turned. "Oh… hello," he said. He noticed that she was drenched, and said; "Are you okay? How did you get so wet?"_

"_Please help me… I can't find the main road," she said. "I fell in the ravine, and I don't remember the way home."_

"_You poor thing. I'll show you the way to the road," he said. _

"_Is your leg okay?" she asked._

"_Oh I'll be fine," he said._

_She pushed him up near the tree, and buried her teeth into his neck. She just kept drinking he passed out from blood loss. Once she was finished, she looked at the body, and started freaking out, thinking that she had killed him. Why had she just done that? She stepped backwards, and panicked as she heard someone coming. She needed to run, so she moved her legs, and she was one-hundred feet away in a matter of seconds. That didn't stop her from hearing the woman's scream as she discovered her boyfriend's body._

_Part of her wanted to make the feeling go away. It felt like all she needed to do was flip a switch, but another part of her knew she needed to feel this. She needed to feel this guilt. This should be her punishment for what she did. She flashed away again, until she recognized a part of the woods. These were the woods where they found Vicki's body that night… only a short distance from the Salvatore Boarding house. _

"_They'll help me… they have to," she whispered to herself. _

_She walked to their house, noticing that the cold wet clothes no longer bothered her. She walked to their front door, and rang the bell. She heard shuffling from inside, and Damon opened the door. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. _

"_Sophie…" he said._

"_Damon, please help me. I don't know what's going on," she said with tears in her eyes. _

"_What's going on?" Stefan asked as he came to the door. He too looked shocked to see Sophie standing there, soaked to the bone with blood on her face. _

"_Damon, let her in," Stefan said. "Call Caroline, and tell her what's going on."_

* * *

Bella was speechless. She didn't know how to deal with this, apparently, and Sophie was beginning to worry. She cleared her throat, and that seemed to pull Bella out of her shocked state. She looked at her sister, and Sophie could see tears in her eyes.

"Bella…" she whispered.

"You're dead," she said.

"Technically… yes. I am dead," Sophie said. "But I'm here, Bella. I'll always be here."

"So, you're not venomous. You don't have to kill people to feed?" Bella asked.

Sophie shook her head. "Nope, and if I do feed from someone, I can compel them to forget," she said.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"I just look them in the eye, and order them to do it. It's called compulsion, it's one of our… perks," Sophie explained.

Bella nodded, but her eyes never left Sophie's. "What?" Sophie asked.

"The Cullens… and others like them… they have two choices of eye color; red and gold. Well… black, when they're hungry. Why aren't your eyes red?" Bella asked.

"They're only red when my vampire features show, like last night. Remember?" she asked.

Bella nodded. "So, this is your secret now?" she asked.

Sophie nodded, and when she looked at the clock, it was seven in the morning. They'd been talking for a whole hour. "Well, I should get ready. First day of school and all that. I have cheerleading tryouts," she said.

Bella laughed and said; "I'm glad to see you're the same. Are you riding with me?"

"No, I told Jake I'd hang with him after school," she said.

"Okay. Just be careful," Bella said.

"I will," Sophie said. "Oh! Before I forget, I have something for you."

"Is this another present?" Bella asked.

Sophie laughed. "No. Well... not really," she explained as she walked to her jewelry box. She took out a pretty silver locket that would be perfect for Bella. She handed it to her, and Bella smiled as she looked at it.

"It's very pretty. Thank you," she said.

"It's extremely important that you wear that. Always. It has vervain in it, which will prevent compulsion. It's an herb that's toxic to vampires like me, and it will prevent compulsion. See..." she said, and demonstrated by touching the pendant. Her skin began to sizzle, and she pulled her hand back.

"Wow... okay then. Um, thank you. I'll keep it on all the time," Bella said before she left the room.

After looking at the weather report, she knew she wouldn't need a change of clothes. It would be warm and sunny today- perfect for shorts and a tank top. She showered and dressed before driving to the school.

* * *

The school day was quite uneventful. She went to all of her classes, and got the back work that she had missed since the first day of school. It wasn't much, and Forks was a bit behind Mystic Falls when it came to schoolwork, so it wouldn't be too difficult. She had already done most of the work; like Shakespeare for her English class. If she needed any additional help, she could just phone her friends Tabitha and Juliet. They were old enough to know everything.

She made it to cheerleading tryouts five minutes late, but she must have made an impression, because she made the team. After practice she texted Bella to let her know she was going to La Push, and then she texted Jake to let him know she'd be there soon.

Fifteen minutes later, she parked in front of the little red house, and Jake came running out of the house, play-fighting with Quill and Embry. They stopped when they saw Sophie.

"Hey Jake," she said.

He gave her a hug and said; "Hey."

"So… congratulate me," she said.

"What am I congratulating you for?" he asked.

"I made the team!" she said.

The other two shared a look, and Embry said; "What team?"

"Cheerleading," Sophie said.

Quill smirked and said; "Well, that would explain the interesting attire."

Sophie rolled her eyes and sat on the hood of her car. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

The three boys shrugged and an awkward silence washed over them. After a few more moments of silence, Quill's eye lit up. "You could always come with us to the fire pit," he said.

"What is the fire pit?" Sophie asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Basically we just sit around the campfire and tell ghost stories," he said.

"That sounds like fun, but I think it's a bit too light out to do that," she said.

"That's true. We don't start the ghost stories until it gets dark, but we do roast marshmallows all day, and we eat until we get sick," Embry said.

"Well… if there's the promise of getting sick, how on Earth can I refuse?" she said sarcastically.

* * *

They were all seated around the campfire, and Sophie had been intently listening to the ghost stories that everyone told. It seemed to be a good turnout. She had made the acquaintance of Leah and Seth Clearwater, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, and even Sam Uley came to the gathering. He seemed to be more of an adult figure for the group. He had always seemed standoffish to her, but he seemed to be kind enough today.

"Okay, so who has more stories?" Quill asked.

"I don't have anymore," Sophie said.

"Me neither," Jacob added.

Sophie's phone rang, and Sophie excused herself to answer it. "Hello," she said.

"_Sophie, please tell me Bella is with you,"_ Charlie said in a frantic voice.

"No, she isn't. What's going on dad?" Sophie asked.

"_I can't find her anywhere. Will you come home and help?"_ he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can," Sophie said.

She ran back to the group and explained what was going on. Jacob left with her, and she noticed that Sam left as well. She drove to her house as quickly as she could, and was relieved when she didn't smell blood as she exited the car. Wherever Bella was, she wasn't injured.

* * *

It took forever for Sophie to convince her dad to let her look in the woods as well. She was allowed to accompany Sam, and they split up. Sophie listened, and she heard crying. She also smelled the salt from tears. Bella was close by. She ran as fast as she could before tripping over a log and landing over Bella. She stood and dusted herself off.

"Bella… Bella, are you okay?" she asked.

"He's gone," Bella said.

"Who's gone?" Sophie asked.

"E-e-Edward… he left, Sophie," she replied.

Sophie tried helping Bella stand, but she felt a hot breath behind her. She turned slightly and saw a huge black wolf. Her eyes widened, and she slowly turned back to Bella.

"Bella, sweetie, we _need_ to go. Stand up," Sophie said.

"I can't," Bella said.

"Bella, stand. Now," she said.

She hadn't realized the wolf had left until Sam showed up, in all his shirtless wonder, and picked Bella up in his arms. He carried her out of the woods while Sophie walked next to him. She decided not to tell him about the wolf. She knew it couldn't be a werewolf… there was no full moon.

Charlie took Bella and carried her in the house after thanking Sam. Sophie hugged him, earning a jealous look from Jacob, but she brushed it off.

"Thank you, Sam," she said.

"Anytime," he said before returning to his own home.

"Goodnight Jake," she said as she walked past him into the house.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Skinny Love

**A/N; So, in the book, there are three pages that say Oct. Nov. and Dec. I thought that I would give you some diary entries from Sophie, so you can see her perspective on it. :)**

* * *

**October**

_Dear Diary, _

_Bella isn't herself since Edward left. She is withdrawn and she has nightmares every night. How could Edward do this to her? I want, so badly, to make her forget. But, I promised myself that I wouldn't compel anyone I loved without reason, and I think she would hate me if I made her forget Edward. I just hope she at least attempts to get over him soon. _

_-SS_

* * *

~Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer~

* * *

~...~

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Bella is still having the nightmares. My birthday came and went, and I didn't even realize it until Jacob gave me my gift. I've been too worried about Bella. Jake has been hanging out with me a lot lately, and he keeps me connected with the outside world. I don't hang out with the others as much now, because I'm so worried about Bella. I hope she gets well soon._

_-SS_

* * *

~Tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in this moment this order's tall~

* * *

~...~

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Jacob asked me on a date today. He was so nervous, but I couldn't say no. Charlie will be home all day, so I will be able to go with him. I really like Jake, and I want to tell him my secret, but I don't know how he'll handle it. I'll do it soon, though. I can't hide it from him for long._

_-SS_


	5. A Drop in the Ocean

**November**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's November now, and life has been pushing on. Bella, though, still seems stuck. I have a boyfriend now, I'm on the cheerleading team, and Jacob's friends actually seem to like me. All of these things, which should make me happy, are pushed to the side when I remember that Bella is still depressed. I've never felt depression over a boy as strongly as she does, and I suppose that she truly did love Edward. _

_-SS_

* * *

~A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven~

* * *

~...~

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I found Bella's computer open today, and I noticed that she had been emailing Alice. I know I shouldn't have looked at what she sent, but I couldn't help it. None of the emails would go through, but I think it's helpful for Bella to feel like she can talk to someone. I wish she would talk to me. I'm her sister, it's what I'm here for, but Bella doesn't really talk to anyone. _

_If this continues any longer, I'll find Edward myself and drag him back to Forks kicking and screaming. If that's what I have to do to get Bella better, I will do it. This can't be healthy for her._

_-SS_

* * *

~I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go  
As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on~

* * *

~...~

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Bella's nightmares are back again. If she has a nightmare, I always lay with her afterwards, and it seems to make her feel better- safer. Sometimes it doesn't work, and I have to resort to taking her vervain necklace and giving her better dreams. Jacob is beginning to worry about her as well. I'm glad Jake is a good friend to her as well. If she'd ever leave this post-Edward funk she's in, she'd see that there are people here that love her just as much- if not more- than he did. _

_-SS_


	6. I Should Go

**December**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I was talking with Charlie, and he thinks we should send Bella to Jacksonville, to live with mom. I don't want Bella to leave, I love having my sister here, and I don't want to leave Jake. We're so good together, and I… love him. It's scary to admit, but I do love him. _

_-SS_

* * *

~Here we are

Isn't it familiar

Haven't had someone to talk to

In such a long time

And it's strange

All we have in common

And your company was just the thing I needed tonight

Somehow I feel I should apologize

'Cause I'm just a little shaken

By what's going on inside ~

* * *

~...~

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_So… Jake told me some stories from his tribe's history today. He doesn't think they're true, but sometimes I wonder. Apparently they're descended from wolves, which could definitely be true. I hope Jake isn't a wolf. We all know how that ended with Tyler. Bella seems to be getting better, but it's only because I called her out on her behavior the other day. She isn't better at all, and her nightmares still happen. _

_I'm beginning to hate Edward for what he's done to my sister. I know what he's thinking- he thinks that by leaving, he's helping her, but that's not the case. What happened with Jasper was an accident, and it probably wouldn't happen again. He's being cruel to Bella. He thinks by leaving, he's giving her a chance at life, but how can she live knowing her other half is out there somewhere, forgetting about her. _

_-SS_

* * *

~I should go

Before my will gets any weaker

And my eyes begin to linger

Longer than they should

I should go

Before I lose my sense of reason

And this hour holds more meaning

Than it ever could

I should go

I should go

Baby, I should go~

* * *

~...~

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Charlie and I are going to talk to Bella today. That should be… interesting. _

_-SS_


	7. Love's to Blame

**January**

* * *

~Time and time  
You've thought through it all  
How we loved and loved  
And how we fought each other,  
Pushing one another to be somebody else~

* * *

~...~

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Jacob._

_-SS_

* * *

~And time and time  
I wrestled my thoughts  
Uncertain if the end was right or wrong,  
And whether we should be together  
Or with somebody else~

* * *

~...~

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_We haven't talked to Bella yet, but I'm going to get Charlie to do it at breakfast soon. She's too sad. She needs sun, and she needs mom. Mom can cheer her up. Also... Jacob kissed me today. I feel like a middle school girl with her first boyfriend, but I love him. I know I do. It was a great kiss too. I need to tell him, and I need to do it soon... but how? I can't lose him. _

_-SS_


	8. Hudson

**A/N; Okay, so just a little bit of information before I post the chapter after this one. I'm going to be skipping the motercycle building, because it's my story and I can do that. lol. :) Also, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been at a loss for inspiration.**

* * *

_"A stranger walked in through the door,  
Said all apartments are pre-war  
We laughed and asked him for his name  
He stayed until the end"_

* * *

Sophie and Charlie were sitting across the table from Bella, who was staring at her bowl of cereal. She looked so pale, and Sophie knew she hadn't been eating. She nudged her dad's hand, and gestured towards Bella. He got an apprehensive look on his face, and sighed.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Do it," Sophie said.

"Bella," he said. She didn't even move. "Bella!" he said louder.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Sophie said, which always seemed to work. This time, it did nothing.

Charlie let his hand fall on the table. "That's it, I'm sending you home," he said.

Bella, who had been startled out of her thoughts by Charlie smacking the table, looked confused and said; "I am home."

"I'm sending you to Renée, in Jacksonville," he said.

"What did I do?" she asked.

Sophie rolled her eyes and Charlie scowled. "You didn't _do_ anything," Sophie said. "That's the problem. You never do anything."

"What do you want me to do? Get in trouble?" she asked.

"Well, trouble would be better than this! Bella, this _isn't healthy_!" Sophie replied.

"Bella… you're so depressed that you're not even sulking anymore. You're just… lifeless," Charlie said.

"I'm sorry… to both of you. Really, I am," Bella replied.

"Sweetie, we don't want you to apologize. We just want you to be happy. Hell, I wouldn't even go that far. I'd settle for a step up from misery, if it meant you were on the right track to getting better! You're not the first to go through this. Maybe, if you talked to someone… a professional," Sophie offered.

Bella's eyes sparked with a bit of anger. "You want me to see a shrink?" she asked, a hit of sharpness to her voice.

"We want you to do _something_. Anything, Bella. Maybe you'll have a better chance if you get out of Forks," he said.

She seemed to let it sink in, and then her head shot up. "I'm not leaving," she said.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"It's the middle of the semester. It'd screw everything up," she answered.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out," Charlie replied, as Sophie just sat and watched the excuses go back-and-forth like a tennis match.

"I don't want to crowd mom and Phil," she claimed.

"You know your mom's been dying to have you back," her father replied.

Bella sighed in exasperation and said; "Florida's too hot."

Sophie was fed up with the whole thing. The excuses weren't fooling her. "Bella, just stop it. Now. You're going to have an excuse for anything we say, but I know why you won't leave, and it's not good for you Bella. There have been no letters, no phone calls, nothing… he's not coming back, and we all know it. I'm your sister, and I love you. So does dad, and we're done watching you destroy yourself."

Bella looked at her bowl, and stood to empty it into the sink. "I'm not going to Jacksonville. I'm going to hang out with Jessica after school," she said. "Don't wait up."

* * *

Sophie decided to stay home from school that day. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept a wink in months due to Bella's nightmares. She walked upstairs after Charlie left for work, and fell into bed. She woke up at noon, and she actually felt better. She was going to hang out with Jake after school, which made her excited. She loved being around him- he was warm and kind, and he made her feel alive. She decided that, since she was staying home today, she would clean the house.

She put her iPod in the doc and turned it up as loud as it would go, and she started cleaning. She cleaned for hours, and she was almost finished with the entire house before the clock struck one. She only had one room left to clean, and that was the kitchen. When she started mopping, one of her favorite songs came on. She started dancing and singing along, but it was so loud that she didn't hear the front door open.

The music stopped halfway through the song, and she gasped as she turned to see Jacob and Embry. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't you two have school?" she asked.

"Nope… half-day today. We went to surprise you at lunch, but you weren't there. What exactly are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I'm cleaning. I didn't feel like going to school today," she explained.

"Well, we can keep this between us to save you any embarrassment," Embry said.

She scowled at him, but he kept the smirk on his face. She shook her head and said; "I suppose I'm just lucky Quill wasn't here. He would never let me live this down."

"That's true. So, you know how we were supposed to hang out today?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah…" Sophie replied.

"Well, I can't today. Billy roped me into helping with some council crap, and I couldn't get out of it. I'm sorry," Jacob said.

"It's no problem. We can just hang out tomorrow morning," she said.

"Sounds good to me. Well, we'd better be going. Continue your embarrassing dancing," Jacob said, causing Embry to laugh.

* * *

Bella came home to find an exhausted Sophie asleep on the sofa. She shook her head. She would never get used to the fact that a certain species of vampires were able to sleep. She let her backpack fall into the armchair, and the noise woke Sophie. She yawned and looked at Bella.

"Hi Bells," she said.

"You missed school," Bella said.

"I'm surprised you noticed," Sophie mumbled as Bella sat next to her. She took in Bella's sad expression and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you, Bells. You can't expect me to do nothing while you're practically a zombie," she added.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Do you want to come with me and Jessica later? We're going to watch that zombie movie in Port Angeles."

"No, I'm cool here. You go ahead," Sophie replied. She was going to catch up on her sleep today.


	9. White Winter Hymnal

**A/N; Well, it's been a freaking month since I updated! Sorry about that, guys. I had absolutely NO inspiration for this. Just so you know, Bella is still having her issues with seeing Edward and whatnot, but I'm not focusing on that. I'm focusing on Sophie and Jake for this story. I'm really sorry about the wait, though. Forgive me? **

* * *

_"I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats_  
_With scarves of red tied 'round their throats_  
_To keep their little heads from falling in the snow, and I turned 'round and there you go_  
_And Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime"_

* * *

It was Saturday; a week since the incident in the kitchen. Bella was trying to appear better, but Sophie knew she was still upset. She invited Bella to spend time with her and Jake, and it actually seemed to be helping. She was getting back to her old self, and Sophie couldn't be more pleased. Jake was happy too- he had always been friends with Bella. They were all sitting in Jake's tiny living room, watching movies with Quill. Apparently Embry couldn't make it.

It was one of those stupid guy movies that made no sense, but you couldn't help laughing at. Bella didn't seem to want a romantic comedy- and Sophie couldn't blame her. Sophie didn't want a horror flick, so this was their only other option. Bella was actually laughing along. It wasn't full blown, roaring laughter, but it was still better than nothing. Bella was getting better, and Sophie couldn't hope for anything more than that.

"So, where is Embry?" Sophie asked as she helped with the after-dinner dishes.

Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He's joined Sam's cult," he said.

"Cult… I don't understand," Sophie replied.

"Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids… but now he's just as bad," he explained.

Sophie furrowed her brow and thought about what Jake said. "Can't you just avoid them?" she asked.

Jake scoffed and said; "I wish. It's not that easy. They're everywhere! And Sam keeps giving me this look… like he's waiting for something."

"What could he be waiting for?" Sophie asked.

"I have no idea," Jacob replied.

* * *

The movie ended, and Bella left to drive Quill home. Sophie was alone with Jacob, and resting her head on his shoulder. There was something off, though. She was getting a weird vibe. Jacob had a serious expression on his face ever since he told the story about Sam and his minions.

"Jake… what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just keep thinking about what Sam is doing, and it makes me so angry!" he exclaimed.

His hands were shaking and he kept clenching his fists. "Hey, Jake. It's okay. You don't have to worry about it, okay? Just calm down," she said in a soft voice as she placed her hand on the side of his face. He felt warm.

"Jake, I think you might have a fever. You're burning up," she said.

He nodded and said; "Yeah, I do kind of feel off. I think I need to go to bed."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow, Jake," she said before kissing him goodnight. He let his lips linger a little longer than usual, but she wasn't complaining. She smiled as she pulled away, and he smiled back. "Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight," he said.

* * *

As Sophie drove home, she couldn't help but think that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Her instincts were telling her that something big was about to happen, she just didn't know what it could possibly be. As her thoughts consumed her mind, she almost missed the dark figure standing in the middle of the road. She caught sight of it at the last minute and gasped.

She slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel sharply to the right, causing her car to roll and land on its top. She coughed to expel the glass that had flown into her throat. It was a good thing she was a vampire, although she hadn't had blood in quite some time, so she wouldn't heal as quickly.

She turned to see what she almost hit, and saw a russet colored wolf standing in the road. It was _huge_! It was at least the size of a bear. Was the state of Washington feeding its bears steroids now? It didn't even look at her as it sped into the forest on the other side of the road. Sophie was sore- she would definitely need blood when she got home. She tried pushing her door open, but all the blood was rushing to her head. She couldn't muster up the strength to open it.

She heard footsteps approaching and she hoped and prayed that the person could help her. She saw a pair of familiar brown eyes staring back at her, and she smiled when Embry was able to open the car door.

"Is she okay in there?" someone else outside the car asked.

"I'm fine, but my seat belt is stuck," Sophie said.

Embry reached in and pulled the seat belt loose, causing her legs to fall forward. She pulled herself out of the car, with a little help from Embry. He was shirtless- as were the other two young men with him. She remembered them from the fire pit, but their names escaped her mind in that moment. Her only thought was along the lines of _when did Embry get so buff_.

"She looks dazed," one of the other boys said. Joshua... was it? Maybe Jordan.

"Thank you, Doctor Jared," said the other. Jared was his name, she remembered. And the other was Paul.

"I'm fine guys. Really," she said in a daze. She was feeling better though.

The three of them just looked at her like she was crazy. She spotted her cell phone on the ground and picked it up to call her sister. "We've already called Charlie. He's on his way," Embry said. She mentally cringed. He was going to ask so many questions. She thanked them anyway. They were just trying to help. Embry shifted on his feet uncomfortably, and looked like he was searching for something to say. "Um... Sophie, how exactly did you wreck?"

"Well, I was just driving and saw something in the middle of the road," she said.

"What was it?" Paul asked sternly, earning scathing looks from Embry and Jared.

"It looked like a... wolf, but it was too big. A bear, maybe?" she said.

"It wasn't a wolf," Paul said quickly. "It probably was a bear."

She just nodded and looked at her arm. There was a gash on the underside that would probably require stitches if she were human. However, it was was already beginning to heal for her. It was slow-going, since she hadn't fed in a day or two, but she could feel it stitching itself back together.

"That looks pretty nasty," Jared said as they saw the lights from Charlie's cruiser coming towards them.

She quickly pulled her sweater from the wreckage and put it on, hissing when the material came in contact with her wound. "Please don't tell him about my arm," she said.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Because, he'll make me go to the hospital. I don't like hospitals. I can take care of it myself, just do not tell him, okay?" she asked.

They eventually consented and everyone took turns telling Charlie what happened. He drove her home while lecturing her about the safeties of driving, and she snuck a blood bag from the cooler hidden in her closet before she went to bed. Her arm was all healed the next day, but Charlie had seen the wound, so she wore a bandage just for his sake.

Even after all that, she still had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She couldn't shake it, and she couldn't shake the fact that she had seen a giant wolf. Something strange was going on in Forks, Washington, and she was determined to find out what it was.


End file.
